


Don't worry

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: ThallenWeek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has some words marked on their forearms, the last words you will ever hear from your soulmate. So you can't never be sure if the person in front of you is the one until you actually lose him.<br/>But Eddie is really sure about it as Barry left with speaking the words that are marked on his skin. He is suddenly scared as hell that he will never see Barry again and he is more sure than ever that Barry must be his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the first day of ThallenWeek.  
> I hope you enjoy and I hope you have a great week full of Thallen :D

As soon as Eddie watched the news on the TV he ran upstairs to Barry’s lab.

“Caitlin just called, I know already.” Barry was rushing past him, not with his super speed but pretty fast anyway.

“Wait!” Eddie grabbed his arm to stop him. “You really want to do this alone?” He couldn’t hide the concern in his voice but he didn’t care anyway. Barry was his boyfriend and he was allowed to be worried about him.

“Hey, I’m fast, I’m sure I can outrun him if it gets too dangerous.” Barry tilted his head and smirked.

“I’m serious, Bar. He seems stronger than anyone you fought before. I’m just-“

“Hey,” Barry interrupted him, stepped a little closer and put his hands on his shoulder. “I will be fine. I am fast, you trained me and I have my team. Everything will be okay.”

Eddie knew that he was probably just overreacting. Barry was right, he was strong, he was fast, and he could do this. Somehow a little relieved Eddie smiled and put his hand gently on Barry’s neck. He stroked with his thumb over his skin. “Just promise me, you’ll be careful.”

“I will. Promise!” Barry pulled Eddie closer and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a short one but nevertheless full of love and understanding. As Barry pulled away Eddie wanted nothing more than hold on to him forever but he knew that Barry had to leave. Even with his super speed every second was important.

“I love you,” he said before he let go of him.

“I love you too and I’ll be coming back to you. Don’t worry.”

The next thing Eddie felt was a breeze of wind as Barry ran away and a cold chain that was crushing his heart. He had to hold onto the doorframe to not lose his balance. His knees felt like pudding and his whole body was shaking. Somehow he managed to step inside Barry’s lab and sit down on his chair.

Eddie tried to calm his breathing by taking some long and deep breaths.

It was probably nothing, just some damn coincidence but nothing to worry about. If Barry hadn’t run away this fast Eddie certainly would have grabbed him and begged him to say something else, anything but these last words. But there had been no time.

So he leaned back and closed his eyes. One deep breath later he was a little calmer, quite far away from being not concerned but a little bit calmer. He even managed to roll up his sleeves and look at the words that were marked on his skin as long as he could remember:

_“Don’t worry”_

Eddie knew that it was ridiculous how he felt. He barely knew Barry and they dated only for a couple of weeks now but somehow he knew. He was sure that he would hear these words someday from Barry because he was certain that Barry was his soulmate although you couldn’t be one hundred percent sure until you actually lost them.

But the fear for his boyfriend now was proof enough to Eddie and he began shaking again. What if he would be certain in a couple of minutes or hours when someone told him that Barry wouldn’t come back? What if this now was the last moment between them?

Eddie shook his head. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t unless he would go crazy.

He fished out his phone and called Caitlin’s number. Barry would be occupied with the metahuman he was fighting. But Caitlin wasn’t better.

“Hey, Eddie, don’t have time, sorry,” she mumbled before apparently turning to Cisco again and discussed some theories with him.

Eddie got more nervous. “What’s going on?” They knew, they were always in contact with Barry. They would know if he was in danger. “Caitlin?” He yelled a little bit louder to get back her attention.

“We lost contact with Barry and I’m sorry, Eddie, but we need to concentrate right now. I’ll call you back.” And with that Caitlin just hung up.

Eddie let his phone sink while staring into nothingness.

No, this wasn’t happening. Suddenly he jumped up and rushed down the stairs. He knew where Barry had headed and Eddie wouldn’t sit around and wait for the inevitable. This wouldn’t be the last time he saw Barry or spoke with him.

 

He flew over the streets and arrived at the spot where the metahuman was last seen but there was no one there. It looked like a battlefield though and the bad feeling in his stomach intensified.

“Barry!” He shouted out of desperation. Maybe he was somewhere around. “Barry, are you here?”

There was no answer to his shouting until his phone rang. The screen told him that it was Barry. With a sigh of relief he answered the call. “Barry!”

“Where are you?” The voice of Barry was the most beautiful thing that Eddie had ever heard. Right in this moment there was nothing else that Eddie needed.

“You’re okay.” Eddie smiled through these words.

“Yeah, of course but where are _you_?”

“I’m … I’m at the,” Eddie looked around as if he had to check again where he was standing. “I wanted to see you. I wanted to help you. I-“

“You followed me? Eddie, why? I mean – just wait, I’ll come.” He hung up and some seconds later he was standing right in front of him. His good old Barry. He didn’t look like he was hurt or something. He looked really fine to be honest. “What were you thinking?” Okay, maybe a little angry.

Eddie didn’t bother to answer, just stepped closer and pulled him into a hug. “You’re okay,” he said again and smiled while a tear was sliding down his cheek. “You’re okay.”

“Yes, yes, I am.” Barry’s voice was calmer now. “Are you?”

Eddie nodded. “Now I am. Now that you are here.”

Barry pulled gently away and looked into Eddie’s eyes. “What’s going on? Why did you follow me, Eddie? This was dangerous. This was stupid.”

“I just needed to see you. I wanted to help if I could and I just – you just ran off,” he ended his ramblings because this was it. Barry left him with these words and it scared him more than he would ever thought possible. He needed to see him again. He had to.

Barry furrowed his brows. “We talked about this. I am the Flash. I fight against metahumans and sometimes it’s dangerous, I know, but we talked about this.”

Yes, they did and Eddie understood. He risked his own life everyday at his job. He understood of course but this time it was different. “You said ‘Don’t worry’ and just left me.”

Now Barry really looked confused. “I don’t understand, Eddie.”

And Eddie just rolled up his sleeves to show him the words that were marked into his skin. Barry saw them before but maybe didn’t realize it or didn’t pay much attention to them because everyone had some words on their forearm. It was so common that you didn’t think about it all the time. But now Barry seemed to understand. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little but there was no sound coming out of it.

“I was scared I saw you the last time,” Eddie explained calmly and touched Barry again. He just had to feel him. He had to be sure that he was still there.

Barry took a deep breath and apparently found his voice again. “So you think I’m your soulmate?”

Eddie smiled broadly. “I’ve never been more certain about anything else in my entire life.”

“But how can you-“

Eddie interrupted him with a kiss. “I just feel it.” He stayed close, their foreheads were touching. “I can’t explain it in any other way. I just know it.”

“Okay.” Barry cried and smiled at the same time. “I will make sure then to never say these words again before running off so you can be sure I’ll come back to you – always.”

Eddie kissed him again. “I love you so much.” Barry leaned into that kiss and Eddie enjoyed every second of it.

“I will never leave you. Don’t worry.”

“Barry!”

“I promise! Better?”

Eddie nodded. “Much better.”


End file.
